ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hayes (Male Admiral)
Two Admirals? There appear to be two Admiral Hayes, as the one in 'Realm of Fear' was female, but the link on the RoF episode page links to the later Hayes from First Contact onwards, and there is no mention of the other one barr this page (which seems to imply they are the same person!) -SGM- 22:27, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) *yeah, thats true... and very odd. I'll watch the episode tonight, and see if there's any picture of the one from TNG. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 22:30, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) **You're right, the image of her is here: File:Hayes admiral realm of fear.jpg Zsingaya ''Talk'' 22:37, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Too bad the picture/screen is so small, otherwise you could make out her rank insignia, and probably divide the two by the qualifier of rank, whereas the male admiral is clearly a Vice Admiral. --Alan del Beccio 23:51, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) *From the size of the bars, I'd guess she was a 3-pip admiral. The two-pip one is much smaller. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:17, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Sites I've seen seem to indicate she's a vice admiral, so no help there. I'm gonna change the links and make a page as we have it now, when a decisian is found, thigns can be changed again. - AJHalliwell 01:06, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Speculation I removed: :It is unknown as to whether Admiral Hayes was a descendant of J. Hayes or not. If there was some line that Admiral Hayes stated some throw away line regarding an ancestor of his being a MACO I might think otherwise, but where it stands its just a very common last name shared by two individuals. Otherwise, I'm not sure I see that this is the least bit necessary. --Alan del Beccio 05:02, 30 October 2006 (UTC) SF Reg 191 "Furthermore, Starfleet Regulation 191 (Article 14) states that in a combat situation involving more than one ship, command falls to the vessel with tactical superiority. (VOY: "Equinox") In this case, that was clearly the undamaged Enterprise-E." Isn't this incorrect? I'm 99% certain that this only applies when the people vying for command are the same rank - ie. In Equinox this consisted of two Captains. I believe an admiral will always outrank a Captain, despite the vessel they are on. Take for example the USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705) - this was the ship of Admiral Ross - an Intrepid class ship is outgunned by a lot of other Starfleet vessels, yet he remained in command throughout the Dominion War. :Agreed. Even if not explicitly stated (I'm not sure), common sense tells us that the power of ships would not interfere with the chain of command. Clearly, the regulation is intended as a "tie-breaking" measure. :I think we should just ditch it and leave the very reasonable speculation that Hayes was incapacitated during the battle.– Cleanse talk 09:33, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::I know it's not canon but I think I recall the Equinox novel as saying Janeway was making that regulation up anyway. - Salak - 10:09, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, just reread it, she left a key chunk of the regulation out. End of page 95, into page 96. - Salak 10:38, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Removed info I removed the following bgnote: because I think it's unecessary. Obviously he survived. -Angry Future Romulan 16:10, November 3, 2010 (UTC)